The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
A slim light-emitting device has been known, in which an encapsulating member made of a resin containing a reflecting material covers the lateral and lower surfaces of a light-emitting element, and plated electrodes are in contact with the lower surfaces of bump electrodes of the light-emitting element and the lower surface of the encapsulating member, instead of a package for housing the light-emitting element (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-124443).
A light-emitting device is bonded to a wiring board with an adhesive such as solder. Because the thermal expansion coefficients of the wiring board and the light-emitting device bonded to each other with solder are different, the light-emitting device may be damaged by thermal shock or temperature cycles.